Connected
by Mondlerfan101
Summary: Rated T just in case...have you ever seen the movie The Switch? Have you ever read it in a Friends fanfic? This is another movie/fic I'm writing. More detail in chapter one.
1. Chapter 1

**Based off the movie The Switch. This idea came from Mondlercrazy0508. This is, once again, a Mondler fic :) So take note; there will be lots of fluff...when the time comes. Not all the friends are going to be in this fic for now. It's just going to Monica and Chandler to start off with. Occasionally Rachel and Joey too, but not much from Phoebe or Ross.**

**Monica lives in a house in the suburbs while Chandler lives in his same apartment.**

It was another Autumn day in New York where the birds were chirping and the sun was shinning. Although it was a beautiful day, Chandler Bing was thinking of the worst things in life. Being rushed, late, riding the bus everyday to and from work. Not being able to say what you feel when you feel it. Hiding behind that shadow of life; afraid to show the true you.

Once you find that special someone there is always one thing that makes them resistible. Bad teeth, bad breath, crazy cat lady, giddy, alcoholic; no matter what the reason, you always have someone else. Someone that you think about everyday and see everyday. But you know that they don't feel the same way about you. At least that was the way Chandler's life was.

Chandler crossed the street and hurried, as he was late once again, to the near by coffee shop. It was packed every morning as he rushed in only to be moved back towards the door as others were working their way out.

Chandler sighed and looked over at the table where she waited.

Monica rested her elbow on the table and looked up at Chandler. She waved him over and rolled her eyes. Chandler was late every morning when they would meet.

He walked over to Monica and sat down across from her.

They were in the middle of their breakfast as Monica tried to comfort Chandler from the man that stands on the street corner and picks on people walking by until they are out of sight.

"You are not a medium eye little man child." She told him

"Boy." He corrected "And it gets worst. I _am_ a medium eyed little man boy that shouldn't be wearing sweater vest." Chandler said looking down to what he was wearing that day.

"He was a mentally ill man standing on a street corner." Monica pointed out

"Exactly. They know what they are talking about." He said

"I can't believe this stuff even bothers you."

"It does."

"Now I have some news. Can I-I wanna show you." Monica started trying to get Chandler back to reality.

He nodded listening "Oh, wait. First look at this. Check this out." Chandler pulled out his phone and handed it across the table to Monica

"What is it?" She asked looking over it.

"I seem to have a growth..." He told her

"Oh my God." Monica looked away and gave him back his phone "Will you grow up."

Chandler laughed seeing Monica's reaction. "This is serious. This is my health."

Monica shook her head and pulled out a newspaper from her purse showing it to Chandler "You see this?"

"Yeah, it looks like a stock meter." He said looking over the graph.

"Exactly." Monica said "So if you were to tell someone how to handle their stock what would you say, hold or sell?"

"Sell. It's going down."

"I know. Now this is what a fertility looks like after a certain age."

Chandler looked at her lost now, not knowing where she was going with this.

Monica put the paper down "So I would like you to be the first to know." She took a deep breath "I'm having a baby."

Chandler looked up at her from his food "You're pregnant?" He asked shocked

"No." She shook her head "Not yet. But I'm working on it." She smiled "I went to the Doctor and she said everything was fine, great. And that my cervical mucus is gorgeous."

"Thanks for that."

"And she started to bring up things about timing." She said watching him eat "And I just kept thinking, why wait? So I was thinking about a sperm donor."

Chandler looked back up at her "A sperm donor?"

Monica nodded "Yeah."

"No, no you don't want to do that." He shook his head

"Yes I do. I do want to do this. I can do this." She corrected "I got a great job down at the network and I figured, I don't need a man to have a baby."

"Technically you do." He said "What is all this about anyway. Is this about Pete?"

"This has nothing to do with Pete. But thank you for bringing it up."

"Look Mon, I'm just saying are you sure this is what you want? You won't even know the guy. It could be some mask murderer or some fat guy still living in his moms basement."

"I just don't want to wait any longer. The longer I wait the more harder it will be to have a baby." Monica sighed "Chandler I want to do this, I need to do this."

"Fine, it's your decision. I can't stop you."

"Thank you, you are such a great friend." Monica smiled "But I do need one favor." She pleaded

Chandler looked up at her nervous of what it might be.

"So are you going to be serviced? Read resumes?" Chandler asked as they sat on the bus across from each other "All that stuff is crap. You know I once heard about this women who went to a sperm bank and got some...stuff, it was from a famous athlete. Turned out to be from a homeless guy."

"You did not hear that."

"Kid turned out homeless she tried to sue and she lost."

Monica shook her head "You just made all of that up."

"Did I?"

"Why are you even on this bus?"

Chandler got up and moved next to her "Because we aren't done talking about this."

"Chandler, I don't have time. I have so many interviews coming up from this and I only have one that I am prepared for."

"Now what's wrong with my sperm?" He asked looking at her ignoring what she just said

Monica raised her eye brows at him "Your sperm?"

He shrugged "They work?" He said "And you know me, you know my medical history."

"Yeah but we're best friends. Wouldn't that be weird?"

Chandler looked down "Yeah, I guess so. I understand."

"It's not that I don't want your sperm. It'll just be a little weird. Seeing a mini you running around."

"You are in the friend zone now Chandler." Joey told him as Chandler finished telling him about his morning with Monica "You became friends with her, comforted her when things went wrong."

"Yeah, and which one of your past girlfriends told you that?" Chandler asked walking back to his office.

"I used a little bit from each of them." He confessed

"Yeah that's what I thought."

"Hey what was with that email this morning? What was that a picture of, your armpit?"

"I told you I thought I had a growth spurt." He said "And was that an armpit?"

"I hope so."

**That's the end of chapter one :) Please review**

**Here it is...I am on chapter 5 of this story, I have another story that I am on chapter 7 of, and another one that I just started and am on chapter 2. I am so messed up, school starts in less than a week and when that comes I will be writing less. (That is why I tried writing most of the chapters before) I can't wait anymore and need to post. This is where you come in, the more you review the fast I will post. I am thinking about posting two of my stories now and see where that leads me, but that could mean that I would leave one longer than the other before updating...**

**Okay? So, yeah, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! **

"Please tell me you didn't invite Chandler to this party." Rachel said as her and Monica were at work.

"Of course I did."

"Great, now he will bring that weird girl. Did you know that I've had sex that lasted longer than his relationships?" Rachel joked

"Will you stop." She sighed "Look, I know Chandler can be a bit boring at times but at least he tells it like it is." She said "But there's nobody I trust more. He always has my back."

"I get it Mon, he is your BFF, a great guy and totally undateable."

"Nobody is undateable. There has to be somebody out there for him." She said

"I just hope this party doesn't suck."

Monica walked with Chandler to the party that night "Okay, so here is were I'm at on this. I want a donor that I can meet. Someone whose eyes I can look at, and shake his hand. I-I can't do that at a sperm bank. I also want it fresh...not frozen."

"But frozen is so refreshing." He joked "What kind of qualities will you be shopping for?"

"A sense of humor. Definitely."

"Why is it that girls always want a guy with a sense of humor? We all know _that's_ a lie."

Monica looked over at him "Okay then height."

"No."

"Funny...height again.."

They arrived at Rachel's birthday party and saw that half of the people there looked drunk and wasted.

Chandler got a drink as he looked across the room at Monica with another man. She was laughing at another joke he was saying.

Chandler downed his drink and went over to them. "Mon, you ready?" He asked not looking to the guy she was talking to.

"Chandler, this is David. David, this is my oldest friend Chandler Bing."

"Chandler it's nice to meet you." He extended his hand

Chandler looked at it and back at Monica "Mon I really need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait? I'm in the middle of something." She said looking back at David

Chandler grabbed her arm and pulled her aside "No." He dragged her to a nearby room and shut the door. "He's married"

"Divorced."

"He's lying."

"How do you know that?" She asked

"Because there is a tan line on his finger where his ring should be."

Monica sighed "What?"

"Please don't tell me this guy is a donor."

Monica shook her head "I don't know."

"Are you out of your mind. He is a player, captain doosh." Chandler told her.

Monica didn't respond she just turned her head and looked around.

"Whatever, you're on your own." He said leaving her alone and leaving the party.

Monica went after him thinking maybe just this once Chandler could be right.

"Chandler you can't always protect me from guys. I'm going to go out and date again and most likely I'm going to break my heart but that does not give you the right to stop me from picking my own guys. I can pick my own guys to date."

"That's good to know." Chandler said still walking down the street

"I wasn't even going to go through with it. It was just an idea. I just need to breath. I just needed to feel that feeling again." She turned to Chandler realizing he was probably ignoring her right now "God, why have you been so weird lately?"

"I haven't been weird."

"Yeah you have."

"I just-I don't think you should do it." He admitted

"Do what?"

"The whole baby thing!" He told her raising his voice "It's not right. It's not natural!"

"Stop it! Chandler just stop it!" Monica raised her voice and stopped walking

"What if you meet someone tomorrow. Or even six months from now? You guys are going to fall in love and before you realize it, it's too late." He told her

"Why is this so hard for you to except? I'm not going to wait around for some guy that might never come around." She said "Okay? This is what I want. I want a baby, even if it means getting a sperm donor. But it's happening. I'm going through with it. And I can't count on you. I can't ask for your support without you telling me it's a bad idea every minute of everyday and judging me. You're suppose to be my friend."

Chandler nodded "Wow. Yeah."

Monica looked at him in disbelief. "I think we need to take some time." She shook her head and moved past him continuing her walk to her apartment.

**Sorry for such a short chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chandler went to the gym. The place he never goes unless he needs to think. And he needed to think this over.

"What's the matter, is someone chasing after you?" Joey joked next to him.

Chandler turned up the speed

"Dude?"

"Yep?" He asked

"Let me guess, Monica issues?"

"No issue. We just haven't seen each other for a week. She says we are on a time out."

"Time out? What are you six?" Joey asked taking a bite of his meatball sub.

"Okay, you are eating a meatball sub on 2." Chandler looked at his speed

"It's not 2. It's just low energy. And I'm in the fat burning zone. You are burning muscle. This is how you burn fat." He said taking another bite.

A while later Chandler left the gym and went back to his apartment grabbing the mail on the way. He unlocked his door and walked in setting his keys down going through his mail. bill, bill, magazine...stopping and looking over the pink envelope he opened it with care.

_I'm getting pregnant!_

_"Dear Chandler, I would love it if you could come" _

Chandler read

Seeing that letter Chandler was wondering if it was the best thing to do right now. But Monica was his friend and he wanted to patch things up with her. So he went.

He arrived at the party and was surprised at how loud and crowded it was for someone who is having a party. He didn't notice a lot of people he knew so he headed over to the bar grabbing a couple drinks.

Rachel spotted Chandler and walked over to him "How are you liking this party?" He said loudly

Chandler looked over at her and just nodded only being able to catch half of what she said.

"I put together this party!" She shouted looking at Chandler who looked lost in a daze "Chandler what is with you?"

"What?"

"You have like this negative vibe. You need to loosen up and have fun." She smiled taking another drink. She stopped smiling "I should go change the guacamole. You know when it goes from green to brown..." She looked at Chandler "Kind of like your sweater." She said leaving to rejoin the party.

Chandler made his way to the food and got some chips and dip. He sat down and ate them as he watched the party. bringing another chip up to his mouth his night just got better when he dropped it on his shirt.

Once he cleaned it off with water and tried drying it he ran into the first boy he seen at this party. "Hey," He smiled

"Hey." The man looked down at Chandler's shirt "Can I get you a drink?"

"You sure can." Chandler sighed and threw away the rag he was using.

"Here you go." He handed it to Chandler

"Thanks bar tender. I'm Chandler by the way."

"Hey, I'm Mike. The donor." He shook Chandler's hand

Chandler looked into his eyes "Hey." He chocked out "I'm the friend. Monica's best friend." He said

Mike nodded

"Let me ask you a question. Why are you doing this?"

"We could use the money."

"We?"

"Yeah, my wife and I." Mike pointed to her on the dance floor "She is right over there." He pointed out a blonde tall girl.

Chandler looked "Wow, beautiful."

"Yeah. She is my whole life. My soul mate."

"Yeah I bet. She the wind under your wave?"

Mike nodded and looked back at Chandler "Yeah it gets a little tuff on a teachers salery." He said

"Oh you're a teacher?"

"Yeah I'm a professor in Columbia."

Rachel came over and put a kings hat on Mike "You ready?"

Mike nodded a little nervous.

"We got a nice room upstairs." She said

He nodded "Nature calls. Good talking to you Chandler." He said before leaving.

Chandler watched him go before going to find somebody.

He opened the door slightly and saw her sitting on the window sill looking out. He watched her as he knocked on the door.

Monica turned her head and saw Chandler standing at the door. "Hi." She smiled

"I just met your sperm." He joked walking over to her.

"Oh." She smiled "Gorgeous isn't he?"

"Yeah. Delicious." Chandler sat next to her and noticed her smile drop really fast. He knew something was wrong "What's going on in here?"

"Truth?" She asked quietly

"Yeah."

"I'm freaking out." She looked away "I really thought that throwing a party would make it fun; but it's-" She shook her head meeting his eyes again "It's just really depressing."

Chandler just looked at her.

"You think I'm crazy don't you?"

Chandler hesitated before answering "I think that you want to have a child and I think that that's natural." He said honestly "You're not nuts." He paused "You're okay."

Smiling she hugged her best friend "Thank you."

Chandler kissed her head.

The hug didn't last long enough because Monica pulled away "Okay." She stood up looking around "Where is my crown?"

Chandler was getting wasted that night. He had about seven drinks already. Just a few minutes after his last drink he stumbled to the bathroom, noticing that someone was in there he made his way to the other one.

Chandler splashed water over his face and used the bathroom.

He looked around and saw weird pictures. Then it hit him. This was the bathroom that Mike just finished in...

He looked around and saw the little container on the shelf.

Chandler slowly opened it. He didn't like the idea Monica carrying Mikes baby. He carefully opened it up looking inside "That's not fresh..." brought it over to the sink and slowly dumped some out.

There was a knock on the door and the cup fell. "Anyone in here?"

Chandler was panicked but managed to call out "I'm in here!"

"Okay, sorry."

Chandler sat on the floor against the door "What am I gonna do?" He put his head in his hand as the other held the empty cup.

Coming to realization he looked at the cup then down at him...

**Yeah it's just like the movie. But next chapter won't be...or is it the chapter after that? I can't remember but it will be different not the same. Please review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the great reviews! **

Chandler stumbled through the office the next morning. He had the worst hangover and his eyes where partly shut.

When he finally got to his office he sat down slowly trying not to make any noise. He closed his eyes and sat there.

Joey came bounding through the door "Rise and shine." He said loudly

"Please Joe." Chandler covered his ears.

"You have any idea how drunk you were last night?"

"I have a feeling." Chandler said putting his head on the desk.

"Dude, you came to my apartment asking for Victor. Who the hell is Victor?"

Chandler sat up and sighed "Victoria's secret. The secret is that it's Victor who owns the store..." He explained

"Really." Joey grinned

"Can we all be quiet now?"

Joey nodded "Here, drink this." He handed him a drink

"What's in this?"

"Don't ask."

So he didn't. Chandler drank the whole glass. Soon enough his hangover was gone.

Monica took a pregnancy test a few weeks after the day she had the processor. She called up Chandler and told him the great news.

"I'm pregnant." She said

Who knew those two words could change both of their friendships.

She went on to tell him that she was moving back home. With her parents nearby. She said that it was a better place to raise a kid; with their grandparents.

Two weeks later Monica left. She got a little choked up as the moving trucks pulled away.

They promised to stay in touch but who were they kidding, she was a single mom and he lived in New York. They wrote Christmas cards and emails. Not much else.

Chandler went on a few dates but they didn't last long cause all he kept thinking about was Monica.

After seven years. Chandler was in the same spot where Monica left him. At a dead end job and a one bedroom apartment.

He was walking home alone from another bad date. "Chandler, just shut up. Just shut up. She doesn't want to hear your problems." He said to himself as he got out his phone to check his messages.

_You have one unheard message _

_"Hey Chandler, it's Monica. Guess what? We are moving back to New York. I got another job, and I found a great school for Daniel. He is already packing. Now call me! This is very exciting. Okay, bye."_

_End of messages_

Chandler hung up with a smile on his face. His best friend was coming back home. A home where she belonged.

A week later Monica was back in her new apartment unpacking all her things while on the phone with Chandler.

"Listen, I was thinking that after dinner we can go back to that cheesy old wine bar with that waiter that always hit on you."

Monica laughed "He never hit on me."

Chandler smiled. He loved hearing her voice again.

"Actually Daniel only prefers the hard alcohol." She joked

"Daniel, ha? It's not just gonna be you and me?"

"You don't wanna see him? Come on. Actually you should get him a little gift. He would really like that." She said "Nothing big."

"A small gift nothing big?" Chandler repeated looking through his things in his apartment that could pass for a gift. "How about I get him a little basketball?"

"Actually no, he is not that athletic." Monica told him

"Then what should I get him?"

"He likes clocks."

"Clocks?"

"Yeah, He collects them. It's weird but he likes them."

"Yeah that is very unusual Mon."

She nodded and continued to unpack her things "Well Rachel is here, she says hi. She is helping me unpack."

"Is she now?" He asked not believing it.

Monica watched as Rachel sat on the couch and read her magazine.

"Yeah well trying to...listen I'll see you tonight." She said before hanging up and continuing to unpack the last of her boxes.

Later that night Chandler got ready and fixed up his hair a little before making his way to the restaurant where he would be meeting Monica and Daniel.

He walked into the restaurant and a waiter greeted him "Hi, I'm looking for a young lady..." He looked around "Oh, she's right there." He saw her going over.

Monica stared off waiting for Chandler to arrive. She watched the children around her play and follow the fish around the restaurant.

"Excuse me, Miss..."

Monica looked up and saw Chandler in front of her and a smile came too. "Hi." She stood up to hug her best friend.

He kissed the side of her head "You look great."

Monica smiled and pulled back "Look at you." She said looking at this newly handsome young man before her "Who took over dressing you?" She joked

"Nobody."

"I like it." She sat back down

Chandler took off his coat and put it on the back of his chair. "Thank you. So where is Daniel?" He asked now noticing him not around.

"He is over there, but if he's a little strange it's just he is having some ajustment issues." She explained "But he is watching the fish." She pointed out

Chandler looked over at a young boy a great size height for seven, he didn't look all that strange. "I think he is gonna be just fine." Chandler then saw the little boy run off to a man and out of the restaurant. Chandler looked back to the same spot and saw a small boy starring straight into the fishes eyes. He wasn't smiling and he didn't look happy. He watched as he sighed and walked over to their table and sat down next to Monica.

Monica smiled "Chandler, I would like you to meet Daniel."

"Daniel say hi."

"Hi." He sighed sadly

"Hey Daniel." Chandler smiled "How old are you."

"I'm seven, how old are you?" He asked back

Monica laughed "Okay, well I think we should order."

**I sped that up pretty fast. Hope you don't mind much, but I didn't want to sit in one spot for too long. I wanted to speed up the story. Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for all the reviews! **

Chandler got back to his apartment after seeing Monica and Daniel.

"So what does he look like?" Joey asked

"He is tiny, shy, looks just like her." He smiled

"He sounds cute. Now do you want to play or not?" Joey asked holding the bowling ball and flame thrower in one hand.

Chandler took off his jacket "Not tonight. I think I'm going to just take a shower and go to bed." He said heading for the bathroom.

Monica got back to her house and put Daniel to bed. She then called up Rachel.

"So how did it go?" She asked

"It went well. He looks good." Monica smiled "But I couldn't help but notice during dinner how much they acted just like each other." She said thinking

"Just like each other? Mon, what are you talking about." Rachel asked

Monica shook her head "I don't know. Maybe it's because I know them both so well. It's probably just me." She thought about it.

"Yeah, well I have to go before my annoying neighbor wakes up and starts banging on the door telling me to be quiet or I'll wake his cats."

Monica laughed "Okay. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, bye." Rachel hung up.

Monica sighed and put down the phone.

The next morning Monica was running late. She called up Chandler and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me."

Chandler smiled "Hey what's up?" He said eating his cereal.

"I have this parent teacher conference thing to go to at Daniel's school and need someone to watch him for the day." She said trying to find his shoes.

Chandler laughed "Call Rachel."

"No Chandler, he asked for you personally." She told him as she tried to put on Daniels shoes while he sat on the couch and watched T.V.

He was surprised "Really?"

Monica looked at Daniel "Well no. But I do think it would be a good idea for you two to hang out. Bond. And get to know each other better." She told him

Chandler sighed as he took another bite and continued with the puzzle on the back of the box.

"It's gonna be fun. I am leaving now and will be there in ten minutes." Monica said grabbing her keys in one hand and Daniel in the other.

Chandler stopped eating and looked down at his state. All he was wearing was boxers and a T-shirt. He quickly got up and hurried to change before she got there.

When Monica arrived at Chandler's she handed his bag over to him.

"What exactly am I going to do with him?" Chandler asked taking the bag.

"Take him out. Go to the park or museum. He loves the museum." She told him bending do to Daniel's level.

"I'm going to be back in a couple hours. Okay?" She kissed his head "Are you going to be fine?"

"Yeah, I think so." Chandler told her

Monica looked up at him and rolled her eyes "I was talking to Daniel." She said

"He is going to be fine too. You need to go." Chandler pointed out

Monica looked at her watch "Yeah." She said leaving them alone.

Chandler looked down at Daniel who was looking up at him "What do you like to do?"

He shrugged

Chandler nodded and shut the door.

Daniel went over to the couch and sat down.

"Do you like board games?" Chandler asked

Daniel looked up at him and nodded.

When the meeting was over Monica walked back to Chandler's apartment to pick up Daniel.

She walked in to see the two of them on the living room floor playing Monopoly. "You get to get out of jail now." Daniel told him eating his sucker.

"Now that you stole all my money." Chandler said

"You were in jail. You deserved it." He told him sitting on his crossed legs.

Monica smiled at the two "Daniel it's time to go."

Hearing Monica's voice Chandler noticed her walk in.

"Aw, but mom we aren't done yet." Daniel said

"I'm sorry, but I bet Chandler wants his place back to normal." Monica said

Daniel nodded and grabbed his shoes "Bye Chandler." He walked towards the door.

"Bye." Chandler waved

Monica smiled at the two "Thank you again for watching him."

"No problem. He is actually very competitive...I wonder where he got that from?" He joked

Monica smiled "Funny."

Chandler smiled "What are you doing tomorrow night?" He asked

"We are going to go see a play." She told him

"Oh." Chandler nodded

Monica smiled "You want to come?"

Chandler looked up at her "I would like that." He nodded

"Okay, tomorrow night at seven." She told him heading for the door "Don't be late."

"Never am." He said

"Always are." She said before leaving his apartment.

**Please review and I will continue with the next chapter as soon as possible.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for reviewing! **

The following week Daniel and Chandler had spent more and more time together as Monica got everything situated and their life was pretty much back to the way it was before.

Chandler was in Monica's apartment with Daniel in the kitchen helping him make lunch "How is school going?" He asked

Daniel shrugged "I don't really wanna talk about it." He said sitting on the counter.

Chandler nodded knowing this situation that he was dealing with "What's his name?"

"How'd you know?" Daniel asked looking up at him

"I've been there."

"Eric Smith." He sighed "He is a lot bigger than me."

"I know how you feel."

"You were picked on too?" Daniel asked looking over at Chandler.

Chandler nodded "It's not easy being small." He told him stirring the noddle soup "But you need to just stand up straight and stand your ground. Telling him to back off."

Daniel nodded "To back off."

Chandler smiled "That's right."

"Can you not tell my mom about this? I don't want her to worry. She has been through enough." He said softly

Chandler looked over at Daniel "Yeah, sure." He nodded

Monica walked through the door. "Daniel go get ready for bed."

"Back off." Daniel said before jumping down and going to his room.

Monica was surprised by his behavior and turned to Chandler "What did he just say?" She asked

He shrugged "I might have gave him some advise."

"To tell people to back off?" She asked shocked he would give that kind of advise "Why would he even need advise?"

Chandler sighed knowing that Monica needs to know about Daniel "He is having problems at school." He told her softly

Looking in Monica's eyes he saw worry. "What kind of problems?" She asked him

Chandler shook his head "I can't tell. I'm sorry but he asked me not to."

"Chandler if my son is being bullied I need to know about it." Monica asked firmly "So is he being bullied?"

Chandler nodded slowly.

Monica sat down in the chair at the table "Oh my God. I'm such a terrible mother that my son is hiding things from me now."

Chandler hurried to her side kneeling in front of her "No no no." He said soothing "He loves you so much. You raised a great kid!" Chandler said "You know what.." He paused thinking "I'm off all day tomorrow. What do you say you take him out of school for the day and we hang out. Just the three of us?"

Monica wiped away the few tears she let slip and nodded smiling "Thank you." She stood up with him and they hugged.

Chandler closed his eyes taking in this moment he had with her. It's been forever since they've been this close. It was nice.

"Daniel you ready?" Monica called out to her son the next day as Chandler stood in the doorway waiting for them to start their day together.

Daniel came out of his room with his shoes untied.

"You gonna tie your shoes there kiddo?" Chandler asked

Daniel went over to Monica who tied his shoes for him.

Monica bent down and tied them.

"Does he not know how to tie his shoes?" Chandler asked

Monica shook her head. "His feet are smaller than usual at his age. They never had shoe laces. We just got these ones a few days ago." Monica told him standing up and grabbing her purse "You ready?"

Daniel nodded and took her hand as Chandler followed them out.

"Chandler, do you have a dad?" Daniel asked as he held onto his mothers hand crossing the street.

Monica looked over at Chandler.

"Well, I do but he is never around."

"Do you love your dad?" He then asked

Monica continued to look over at Chandler.

"I never really get to see him. There is not much to love." He said honestly

Daniel nodded kicking a rock "I don't have a dad either." He said sadly.

Monica looked down at Daniel and brushed back his hair. "Honey why don't you go play for a while."

"Okay." He piped up and ran off.

"I'm sorry about that. He has been asking me questions about his dad and I just don't know what to say." Monica apologized

"Don't worry about it. At least he hasn't forgotten about his dad and shoved him out of his life."

"Yeah." Monica nodded "I keep wondering what my life would be like if I was with the donor, Daniel's father. Would we be happy?" She questioned "Or do you think that he never thinks about us?"

Chandler shook his head "He would be crazy not to think about you every day when he wakes up. I know it's tough now but pretty soon you will find a guy that truly loves both you and Daniel. That will accept him as his own son and not care about the choices you made seven years ago."

Monica fell silent at how much he cared about her feeling. "Yeah." She said softly looking into his eyes "Someday."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for reviewing! **

Monica and Chandler continued to hang out for the day. Daniel was off running around and sometimes watching a group of teenagers play Frisbee in the open field. He was so content in his own little mind that Monica and Chandler had time to relax and catch up with each other.

"So tell me a little more about Daniel."

Monica turned her attention from her son to Chandler next to her "Well, he was a lot smaller than a normal baby would be because I had him two weeks early. He weighed in at 4lbs 2 1/2oz and only 15 inches long." She told him "He was a little baby boy. But he was my little baby boy."

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for the birth." Chandler apologized

"It's fine. I knew you were here in New York and working at this job all night. You couldn't and that is completely fine. My mom was there." She smiled "She helped me through it all."

"What time was he born?" Chandler then asked wanting to know every detail

"At exactly 9:32 p.m. I held him in my arms. On April 12 2002." She smiled

"He sounds like the perfect baby." Chandler smiled softly

Monica nodded "He was." She looked back at Daniel who was with the teenage boys as they taught him how to play.

A few minutes later he can running to them "I did it! I threw the frisbee perfectly." He smiled "I like playing frisbee." He said turning back and watching the boys again.

When they got back to Monica's apartment Daniel went to his room with Chandler. He wanted to show him his collection.

When Chandler walked in he was amazed by how many clocks one kid owned. "Wow. There is a lot of clocks."

Daniel nodded and went to one "This one is my favorite." He showed Chandler

Chandler looked at the clock and then looked at his watch "Daniel this isn't the right time. You need to put the right time in there."

"I don't like to. I like to see the different times. See..." He went to grab another one to show. Daniel flipped it over for him to see "This is what time it is in China."

Chandler saw the words "Made in China" On the back. He knew this kid was different but he did not know that he was creative. That is what made Chandler like him so much. He was interesting and caring. He didn't care what people said about his collection, he kept them the way there were when he received them.

Chandler looked over on his nightstand and saw the clock he gave Daniel as a gift. It was set to the right time. "Danny why is that one to the right time?" He asked

Daniel looked over "Because you gave it to me at the right time." He said simply

Chandler smiled. That he did.

Daniel smiled at him with his bright blue eyes and brown hair.

Joey went over to Chandler's that night. "Okay, there is something about Daniel that makes him look like me. Am I crazy or is it true?" Chandler asked panicking

Joey was confused by this sudden question "True about what? That Daniel is your son? Yeah it's true." He nodded

Chandler's face went pale and his eyes grew "How is he mine?!"

"Don't you remember any of that night you got drunk and went to Monica's party? You switched out Mikes sperm for yours." Joey reminded him

Chandler was pacing as it all came back to him "Oh my God! I did that..." He took a deep breath taking it all in. "Oh my God I have a son."

Joey nodded

"And Monica doesn't know." Chandler continued "She is going to hate me now."

"She won't hate you if she never finds out."

"But what if something happens between us? She has to know."

"You think that something will happen between you guys?" Joey chuckled

Chandler glared at him "It's possible. Over the last month we have gotten closer than ever. It's almost like we are an actual couple. Why not make it official and _be_ a couple?"

Joey shook his head "Dude you may ruin your friendship if you cross that line."

Chandler took a deep breath "But what if we both wanted to cross that line? What's the harm in that?"

"Do you both want to cross that line?" Chandler kept quiet "I think that is the question you need to ask yourself."

**Please review! There is more to come**


	8. Chapter 8

A week went by and Chandler saw him in Daniel. He kept on wondering if Monica saw it too. A part of him hoped she didn't, but an even bigger part hoped she did. He really wanted to be part of that family. He just wished that Monica wouldn't get hurt in the process.

Chandler was at work as he thought about Monica and how much it was going to be hard for him to have a date with her. Then it hit him.

He quickly dialed up Rachel's number and waited impatiently for her to pick up.

"Hello this is Rachel." She answered

"Hey Rach it's Chandler..." He continued with telling her his plan for tonight.

Monica just got off work and was about to pick up Daniel when Rachel called her "Hey Mon it's me. I hope you don't mind but ever since you got into town I hardly had time to spend with Daniel. So I picked him up after school and we are at the museum right now. Don't worry, he remembers me." She smiled

This whole sudden arrangement took Monica by surprise "Okay. Um...if he needs anything you call."

"Will do." Rachel smiled looking over at Daniel.

Monica hung up and just as she put her phone away it rang again, "Hello?" She answered

"Hey it's Chandler. I was wondering what you were doing tonight?"

Monica walked down that street back to her house "Well nothing now. Rachel just picked up Daniel."

Chandler smiled as he heard that. So far his plan was going good. "Great, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked

Monica danged with her keys at her doorstep before walking in "Sure, I guess. What time?"

Chandler looked at the clock that read 4:00 "Say around 8:00 I'll pick you up?"

"Sounds good." She was about to hang up when she needed to ask one last question "Wait." She stopped him "Should I wear something nice, or does the restaurant have a play ground?"

Chandler laughed at her joke "Something nice, definitely." He smiled

At 7:30 Chandler was standing on her doorstep. He was really early, he knew that. But he couldn't wait any longer. He took a breath before knocking on her door.

When she answered he began "I know I'm early but-" He stopped when he looked at her "Wow, you look...wow."

Monica smiled "Thanks." blushing slightly at his words. "I'm almost ready." She told him stepping aside so he could come in.

"You mean there's more to your outfit?" He joked "You look perfect already." He told her

"Thanks, but I actually needed to grab my wrap." She said walking to her room to retrieve it.

As they pulled up to the restaurant in the cab Chandler helped Monica out. "Here we are."

The walked in and saw people waiting to be seated. Chandler went up to the front desk "Table for two please."

The man looked on his computer "That will be a two hour wait."

"A two hour wait!" Chandler said "How long does it take for two people to eat?"

"I'm sorry Sir."

Chandler nodded and looked back at Monica "I'm sorry I didn't make reservations." He apologized

"Don't worry about it." She assured him

Chandler grabbed her hand and they walked out going down the street.

"Where are we going now?" She asked

Chandler tried to walk faster.

"Chandler I'm in heals." She tried to keep pace with him.

Monica let go of his hand causing him to stop. She took off her shoes before continuing any farther. "Better?"

Monica nodded "Much."

Surprisingly for being a Friday night not too many people were on the street.

"Where are we going?"

"Come on we're gonna be late." Chandler crossed the street to where no cars were at. He saw the street lights start to turn on and the sky dim.

They came up to a building that was huge.

"Chandler what are we doing here?" She asked

Chandler looked at the lock. "Okay hop up." He put his fingers together.

"This is someone else's property." She reminded him.

"Yeah? No one is here." He said

Monica sighed and looked around before placing her foot on Chandler's hand and climbing over the fence. Once on the other side Chandler climbed over and took her hand once more.

They rushed to the bushes and walked through.

"If we get caught I don't speak English, and you're deaf." She said quietly

"We won't get caught."

They came to a pathway and walked down it.

Monica looked around "Oh my God." She saw the bushes and trees covered in lights "It's beautiful." She said as they walked further down the path and the lights started to turn on.

Chandler smiled "Just like you."

Monica blushed and looked over at him. "You're so wonderful."

Chandler shrugged "I try."

As the path came to an end Monica was ready to turn around but Chandler stopped her. "This way."

They walked through the grass up the hill. Chandler already set out a blanket and had a basket ready. "What's this?"

"Dinner." Chandler answered sitting down

Monica smiled as she took the seat next to him.

They got out the bottle of wine and the grilled cheese sandwiches. "This is your idea of a fancy meal?"

"The one and only." Chandler took a bite and looked down the hill at the crowd of people on the other side of the fence.

"What are they waiting for?" Monica asked

"The same thing we are."

She looked over at him wondering what he meant by that.

As the night got darker and the air got colder they scooted closer to one another. "So what is going on?" She asked seeing as the people were still there.

Chandler smiled "Well..." He wasn't able to finish when the show began.

Monica's eyes grew wide.

The laser beams shined through the sky and the soft music played. Monica watched as a few gathered together to make a shape. And a few others came their way before going back to the audience down below.

"Chandler this is amazing." She said softly.

Chandler looked down at her resting against his arm "I'm glad you like it."

Monica looked up at his eyes.

Chandler slowly leaned down just a few inches.

"Hey!"

They broke apart and looked to their right where a bright light was flashing in their eyes "What are you doing here?" He asked

Chandler quickly got up with Monica leaving their things behind. They ran down the hill and through the path to the still locked gate.

"Hurry." Chandler put his hands together as Monica climbed over.

Monica's dress got stuck before she reached the bottom.

Chandler climbed up after her and tried to release it.

"Chandler." Monica panicked as the officer neared them.

Chandler yanked the dress causing it to rip. He then jumped down. "Jump."

"What? Are you crazy."

"Jump I'll catch you."

Monica looked back at the officer which was now twenty feet away.

Monica took a deep breath and jumped.

Chandler caught her and put her down. They both quickly ran back home as the officer was stopped by the locked gate.

**Okay, how was that for cheesy? Please review. I will have more coming soon! Yay :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've finished this story so the rest of the chapters will be up very soon.**

They both reached Monica's apartment out of breath.

Chandler was smiling as he tried to catch his breath.

"What are you smiling about?" Monica asked breathing heavily

He shook his head "Nothing. I was just-" He took another breath "Just glad that, we got away." He finished

Monica smiled "Yeah." She looked back at the direction they just came from "Great idea by the way. Almost lost my shoes."

Chandler chuckled "I thought you might like that." He looked down at her now torn dress "I'm sorry about ruining that dress." He apologized

"Don't worry about it. I've only worn it just a few times. No big deal." She joked

Chandler smiled slightly looking down at his feet.

Monica looked at him "Chandler I was joking. Don't take it to the heart." She said trying to look into his eyes

Chandler looked up and took a deep breath "There was actually something that I wanted to do tonight. Not just the picnic or laser light show but I have had some..." He was stopped by the front door opening.

"I thought I heard some voices out here." Rachel smiled looking at the two.

Monica nodded as Chandler once again found his shoes.

"Well Daniel is almost asleep if you want to say goodnight?" Rachel said

Monica looked up at her "Yeah just give me a minute."

Rachel nodded and glanced at Chandler before walking back in to give them some privacy.

Chandler looked up at her "I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled and walked down the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Monica watched him walk away before going inside to say goodnight to Daniel.

She lied in bed that night thinking about her night she spent with Chandler. Although it was risky she hasn't had that much fun in years. Being with Chandler brought that out in her. But there was another question that she was asking herself about that night. How Chandler acted so weird. One second he was his old self, the Chandler that had no worries in life but commitment, then the next he was the Chandler that didn't care about risking anything and wanted to take a chance at life. Tonight he was someone who she could actually see herself with someday.

She just hoped that someday would be soon.

A week went by and the friendship between Chandler and Monica wasn't the same. It was more distant and uncomfortable. Chandler wasn't his old self, there was something that kept him holding things back from Monica and she didn't know what brought it on. Monica went over to Chandler to see what might have happened for him to act like this.

"What is going on?" She asked him as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Chandler sighed "Nothing, what's going on with you?"

"Chandler don't give me that bullshit. Just tell me. I feel like you don't..." She paused "Like you don't love us anymore."

When she said that Chandler shot up. The first time he met her eyes that night. "No, that is far from it and you know it."

"Then what is it?"

He took a deep breath before telling her "Okay, seven years ago when you left I felt like apart of me was slipping away. I felt empty." He told her "Then when I saw you again I knew what that feeling was. I wasn't sure if it was just temporary and if it would go away. But last night, I felt it again. And I knew, that I loved you...more than I have ever loved anyone." He finished not meeting her eyes.

Monica looked at him in awe. She didn't know someone that was so sweet and kind to her would discover the same feelings that she has been feeling too.

She moved over to him, lifted his chin so his eyes were in line to hers. Monica moved in and kissed him lightly, the kissed turned into sweet then soon it was passionate.

Chandler stood up and took her in his arms bringing her over to the couch.

They were about to take this one step further when Chandler stopped her. "Mon, before this goes any further there is something you should know." He said braking the kiss

"What is it?" She asked him

Chandler took a deep breath "That night at your sperm party, I switched out Mikes sperm for mine," He said softly, glad that he got that off his chest. He moved into kiss her again.

Monica stopped him putting her hand on his chest "You what?" She said softly but firm.

Chandler looked into her eyes "I'm sorry. It was an accident. I was drunk."

"You high jacked my sperm." She said not able to meet his eyes

"Technically I high jacked Mike's sperm-" Chandler stopped when receiving a death glare from Monica.

She had tears in her eyes. The one person she trusted most betrayed her.

Monica got up to leave. She stopped, turned back around and slapped him clear across the face "Don't ever speak to us again." She warned before grabbing her coat and leaving.

Chandler sat silently.

After what seemed like hours of sitting there he finally had the energy to look up at the messy wrapped present that sat on the counter. Daniel's birthday was just a few days away.

**Who knew I could write something you have all been waiting for and something that you all probably hate me for now, in just a few sentences. Well the next chapter is really short. I'll put it up tomorrow for you all to read :)**


	10. Chapter 10

Monica went home angry. She couldn't believe her best friend would be against her donor that much that he would switch it out with his own.

But now that she knew, she saw the signs and resemblance in Daniel. He acted just like Chandler and even looked like him too.

"Can Chandler come over and play?" Daniel asked causing Monica back to reality

"No." Monica said getting up off the couch and going over to the kitchen where she would start dinner.

"Why not?" He asked

"Because he is busy." Monica told him

"Busy with what?" He asked sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Other things." She replied

"Will he be at my birthday party?" Daniel asked "He says that eight is the most awesome age anyone could be. Because it's the age that you get to be able to do things that big kids could do." He said

"Danny why don't you go get your shoes and we can go out to dinner."

He smiled "Okay!" He hurried and grabbed his shoes putting them on.

Monica was about to help him tie them when he started to do it himself. She smiled "You know how to tie your shoes?"

He nodded "Chandler taught me."

Monica's smile slowly faded. Was it a mistake treating Chandler like that? It just might have been.

Chandler looked at the invitation he held in his hand.

He grabbed the wrapped gift and walked down the street. It was a long walk to her house but he didn't mind, it gave him time to think of something to say before he reached her.

Chandler reached her house twenty minutes later. He walked up to the front door just as little kids came running out followed by Daniel.

Daniel stopped and looked up at Chandler with a grin on his face "You came!" He hugged him

"Of course I came. I could never miss your birthday." He smiled down at the little boy by his side.

Monica come to the front door and saw Chandler standing there.

"Why don't you go play with your friends while I talk with your mom." Chandler suggested

"Okay." He ran off

Chandler looked back at Monica "Look Mon, I'm so sorry. I wish you knew how sorry I am-"

Monica put her finger to his lips "Don't talk now." She moved in and planted a gentle kiss on his lips. When it broke she rubbed her thumb over his red check "I'm sorry." She kissed the place she slapped him just a few days before.

**That's a really short chapter but I hope you liked it. I would do an Epilogue but I have no ideas. So I guess that's it. I was hoping to finish this before school started and I'm glad I did :) This just completed my summer break.**


End file.
